Cabin Love
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: Just C&J fluff


Author's Note: So my dear chum and I were goofing around with story ideas and she pretty much told me I needed to write her some smut. So the challenge is C&J (of course), good loving, fireplace, cabin, and snow falling. I realize that this sounds a little like OSN so bear with me.

* * *

After planning for over a month with Charlotte, today was the day that their plan finally got put into action.

This morning before anyone in the palace stirred, Joe slipped down to Queen Clarisse's office and left her a large box of chocolates in the center of her desk, on top was a note that read "I hope you get all you ever dreamed of this Valentine's Day!"

Meanwhile Charlotte had been in charge of making sure the flowers made it into her suite that morning. Deciding that it would be easier to deliver them along with her tea she grabbed a cart and made her way up to Her Majesty's suite.

Knocking, Charlotte heard Clarisse permitting entrance, so she opened the door and pushed the cart inside.

Straightaway Clarisse noticed the large bouquet of red and pink roses. Walking over she plucked the card that was attached, smiling at Charlotte "good morning dear" as she began retrieving the card from the envelope, reading it to herself before turning to ask Charlotte who they were from.

Smiling a thousand watt smile, Charlotte replied, "I'm not sure ma'am"

"Charlotte dear we both know that you are not a very good liar"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well I can only think of one person who would write that they can't wait to see my expression later" she finished slipping the card back into the envelope as she breathed in the sweet aroma the roses were giving off.

Taking the cup of tea Charlotte was offering her she asked "so dear since it seems that you are not going to confirm my suspicions, what's my schedule looking like today?" taking a sip of the warm liquid, closing her eyes as it slid down her throat.

Pulling out her schedule Charlotte looked at it then back at Her Majesty "well ma'am it seems you have a pretty clear day, just some paperwork. We could push that off though if you…"

"Nonsense dear, we should go ahead and get it cleared out, if we push it off it will just pile up" placing her tea cup on the table, standing, smoothing her hands down the front of her suit jacket before heading to the door to leave.

* * *

Walking over to her desk she saw the large box of chocolates with yet another note. Taking a seat she made herself comfortable as she read the card 'I hope you get everything you want' smiling as she slipped the card back into the envelope, placing it into her side drawer she turned and smiled up at the camera that was in her office, knowing that he was watching.

Charlotte couldn't help but smile as she saw her friend face as she read the second card.

A couple hours later Joe called down to speak to Charlotte letting her know that it was time to put part two into action.

Standing Charlotte silently prayed that Clarisse didn't ask too many questions for fear that she might see through the lie she was about to tell.

"I'm sorry your Majesty" Charlotte interrupted her, causing Clarisse to look up at her dutiful assistant over the top of her glasses "but I just received a phone call and they are requesting your presence in Libby"

"Why? What's happening in Libby?" she asked not aware of anything occurring in the small mountain town that should require her to be there

"I'm not exactly sure, they just said it wouldn't take long and since your schedule was clear I took the liberty of telling them that you would be on your way as soon as possible ma'am"

"Well it must be important or they wouldn't have called on such short notice. I suppose you should call Joseph so he can get a car ready " she said while standing "Tell him that I will be a few minutes as I would like to change into pants since it is quite cold out."

"Yes ma'am" Charlotte said watching her leave the office before calling Joe.

Picking up the phone to call the security hub

"This is Joe" he answered

"It's me, part two complete. The rest is up to you now. Oh, she also said that she would be a few minutes, she was going to change."

"Alright I will get the car ready and meet her at the door. Oh, and Charlotte thank you so much for making this possible"

"Thank me when you come home…that is if we still have jobs" the humor present in her voice

"I'll be sure to do that" he said as he hung up the phone

* * *

Walking out the front door of the palace Clarisse stopped short on the landing staring at the two SUV's parked out front.

Turning to look at Joseph "where's the limo?"

Taking her arm he helped her down the steps, stopping before he opened the back door for her "Well ma'am they are forecasting snow today in the mountains and Shades and I thought that SUV's would be more suited

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this your personal Land Rover?" she asked motioning to the vehicle

"You are correct in that assumption ma'am" he said opening the back door so she could get in

"Wait a minute…why are we going in your 'personal' car?"

"As you know the palace only has two SUV's and at the moment the other one is in the shop for routine maintenance"

"Well if we are going in your personal car then I'm not riding back here" she said stepping around him to open the front door. "It's a rarity that I get to sit up front and since this isn't a palace vehicle, I think I shall be fine" she finished doing up her seatbelt reaching to shut the door as she left no room for argument.

Shaking his head while grinning he made his way around to the driver side. Doing up his seatbelt he looked over at her as she was pressing buttons on the dash to turn the seat warmer on "are you ready?"

"Whenever you are." She said sitting back to get more comfortable for the long ride to Libby "Joseph you don't know why I have been summons to Libby, do you?"

"Not really ma'am" he replied while he focused on driving

"Joseph I know you are up to something" she said causing him to look over at her "when Charlotte told me about the call she kept saying 'they needed me' and since I know for a fact that nothing is taking place in Libby and the fact that she was so vague, only leads me to believe that this is part of some plan"

Joseph couldn't help the smile that spread across his face knowing that he had be busted. "I guess next time Charlotte and I will have to be a little more cleaver. You are right; this is part of a plan to help you relax. These past several weeks have been stressful for everyone, but especially you. We thought that a weekend get-a-away might help" he finished as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Reaching over she placed her hand on top his that was resting on the gear shifter "next time you wish to take me away Joseph, just ask" her reply along with her action caused him to turn his head to look at her briefly. Smoothing her thumb across the top of his hand she spoke her voice barely above a whisper "I would gladly follow you anywhere"

Having been caught off guard by her words Joseph replied "I shall remember that"

Several moments of comfortable silence passed between them until she finally asked the question that had been bugging her ever since she confirmed her suspicions. "Where exactly are we going? And who all is going to be there?" she asked

"I wondered how long it would take before you asked." He said jokingly "we are going to the cabin in the mountains; I know it's been a while since you have been there so I made sure that everything was taken care of before your arrival. As far as who will be there, Shades will be in the security cabin and you and I will be in the main cabin." He said looking over at her as her lips curled into that beautiful smile she saved just for him. "Before you ask, I will take care of preparing the food for the three days we are here"

"We are going to be alone, for three days?" she asked slightly nervous at the thought of being alone with Joseph for three whole uninterrupted days.

"That's correct" he smiled glancing at her as he turned down the long winding road that would lead them to the cabin. Clarisse continued to smile her special smile but it was the look in her eyes that really called to Joseph. "Now that's the look I was hoping to see" he smile at her

Clarisse was glad that they had pulled up outside the cabin as she felt a blush covering her body. Getting out of the SUV she allowed herself to stretch as she took in the beauty of the snowcapped mountains. "I've forgotten how beautiful it is here" she said as she turned, looking to see Joseph pulling two bags from the back.

Extending his arm towards her with his keys dangling in his hand "If you'll unlock the door, I'll bring all of the luggage in"

Taking the keys she went to unlock the door, the smell of apple and cinnamon greeting her as she stepped through the door, moving to allow Joseph to enter with the luggage, closing the door behind them.

"I'll start a fire and then find something for us to eat" he said

"Actually I'm not that hungry at the moment but if you are" she said walking over to look at the pictures on the mantle as Joseph started the gas logs.

"No. I'm fine, I had a pretty good lunch so we can wait for dinner, just let me know" he smiled as he went to carry her luggage up stairs

"Wait! I was hoping that you would let me stay in the downstairs bedroom. The suite upstairs is nice in the summer but for some reason it seems drafty in the winter"

Turning he walked backed down the couple of steps and carried her things into the smaller downstairs bedroom. "Clarisse you know that I don't mind you staying down here, but I'm also staying down here, even if I'm on the couch"

"You don't have to sleep on the couch Joseph, we are adults surely we can control ourselves to sleep next to one another" she said as her nerves began to reflect once again in her voice

Both stood looking at each other, silently praying that she was right although for different reasons.

* * *

After dinner they cleaned the kitchen up together. Putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher she looked up to find Joseph staring at her. "What?" she asked

"Nothing. I didn't mean to stare." He said turning away to refill their wine glasses

"You didn't mean to stare or you didn't mean to get caught?" she teased

"Probably more of the latter" he smiled handing her the glass of wine

Taking a drink she placed the glass back on the counter "I think I'm going to go take a bath then crawl into bed, it's been a long week"

"Of course, enjoy your bath" he said watching her disappear in to the bedroom. Listening he heard the water come on to fill the tub and after a few minutes he heard it turn off. Giving her a few minutes to settle Joseph thought that it would be best if he was already asleep when she returned. So after locking everything up he retired. Except his mind kept retelling him that in just a few minutes the woman he loved more than life itself would be laying just a few inches from him.

Hearing her step out of the tub Joseph decided that if he couldn't fall asleep then at least he could pretend that he was asleep. Closing his eyes he turned on his side facing away from the bathroom door. As she opened the door a small amount of light floated across the bed revealing his 'sleeping' form to her. "Joseph?" she asked but he never moved. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Walking over to the bed Clarisse slipped her dressing gown off laying it on the back of the chair before climbing into the bed. She sat there for a moment just watching him sleep, leaning over she kissed him lightly on the cheek before she whispered those three little words he had been dying to hear "I love you, Joseph" she said as she slid further under the blanket.

Laying there in disbelief at what he had just heard, he thought it was now or never. Turning over he saw her lying flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling as a single tear slipped from her eye. "I love you too" he whispered wiping the tear from her eye as she turned to face him.

"You heard me?" she asked

"I wasn't asleep…only pretending"

"why?"

"Because I thought it would be easier than knowing that the woman I love would be mere inches from me and yet I couldn't touch her the way I want to." He finished staring deep into her blue eyes that were darkening with each passing moment with desire. "but when I heard your whispered confession I knew I had to tell you how I feel"

"Oh Joseph" she said reaching over to cup his cheek drawing him closer to her; a small moan escaped her as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Soon she felt his warm breath on her neck seconds before she felt his lips and tongue tasting and kissing the skin there. Her grip becoming more powerful, moaning when he nipped at her skin before comforting it with his lips and tongue.

"Unless you stop me, I intend to make love with you, Clarisse" Joseph growled, seizing her lips in yet another kiss.

"It's been a long time Jos…" she said before he interrupted her

"Ssh…" he said placing a finger over her lips "We will take things slow, and we will stop at any time if you want to, just say the word." He whispered while taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Thank you." She whispered studying his face, watching him lean closer, pressing his lips to hers gently and letting go of her hand, placing it on her thigh as they both closed their eyes.

Running his hand up her thigh, pushing the bottom of her gown up as they shared a slow passion kiss, smiling against her lips when she put her hand up onto his neck, pulling his head back just a little "I love you more than anything in this world and I promise to make tonight special" He said looking into her eyes while running his hand up her thigh, watching her take her bottom lip between her teeth.

Nodding as she felt him move his hand up higher, brushing the back of his fingers against her panties, gasping at his touch as a million butterflies took flight in her stomach. Closing her eyes as he started circling the bud with his thumb against her, causing her to moan and part her legs to allow him greater access, as he slipped a finger down to her wet core, rubbing and stroking until he brought her to the edge, before removing his hand. His lips leaving a trail of fire everywhere they touched.

Putting his hands on her sides he slid the gown over her head tossing in to the floor "I'm the luckiest man in the whole world... you are more beautiful than I ever dreamed." He said lowering his head and started kissing her slowly as she snaked her arms around his neck.

Clarisse had her hand firmly on Joseph's arm as he continued to blaze over her neck, jaw and lips, letting his hand wander down her thigh, tucking it behind her knee to bring it up, resting it against his hip.

Looking into his eyes as he moved so he could kneel between her legs, both looking down between their bodies as Clarisse gasped and rested her head back down on the pillow as Joseph looked up at her "What's wrong darling?"

"Nothing… it's just you are also more beautiful than I imagine" She started as he smiled down at her noticing her nervousness.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said leaning on one arm and put his free hand up, cupping her face "If you've changed your mind, we can stop, honestly? Your feelings come first, my love."

"No I want this to happen, more than anything..." She said looking at him as he coated his tip with her arousal.

"Please, make love to me." She whispered, not breaking eye contact.

Lowering his head he kissed her softly as he began pushing as gently as he could against her center, not wanting to rush in and hurt her, taking things slowly as he kissed her with all the passion and desire that he had kept bottled up for so long, slipping slowly within her, filling her completely as she closed her eyes tightly shut and dug her nails into the tops of his arms, letting a moan escape her lips as he rested down on her body.

Letting her adjust for several moments, burying his face in the crook of her neck waiting for her signal, as she started running her hands from his lower back up to his shoulders he began thrusting slowly at first moving in and out of her core.

Resting her arms down on the bed, gripping the sheets as he started to thrust faster and harder, lifting her head she buried her face in the crook of his neck as she began moaning against his shoulder.

Breathing deeply as she laid her head back "Mmmm... OH!" She moaned clutching his back "Oh my god." She exclaimed quickly as he started going a little bit faster.

Raising his head he looked down at her as she moved her hands onto the sides of his head, raising her head as they shared a heated kiss, locking her legs around him as he thrust that little bit harder, tipping them both over the edge, climaxing together.

"Oh god Clarisse," Joseph moaned while collapsing on top of her, feeling her body writhing under his, kissing her neck he raised his head, looking down at her as she smiled up at him.

"That was just...divine." She whispered between kisses, locking her arms around his shoulders as he smiled.

Shaking his head as she looked up at him as he traced his finger across her face "You were divine, my love." He smiled, lowering his head kissing her deeply.

After lying in their afterglow for several moments Clarisse turned to Joseph "Joseph, what are our plans for the next three days?"

"We can do whatever you like" he said kissing her forehead as she rested her head on his chest

"I choose to stay here, like this, with you" she whispered running her fingers through his greying chest hair

"I think that can be arranged" he said tightening his grip around her body dragging her on top of him as they began to kiss again.


End file.
